Suffocate
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: There it was that spark, that energy that made her want to die in his arms. She was flashed to that first moment and she didn't want to let go. She wanted him as hers. A sequel to One Night Only.
1. Try

Suffocate  
Chapter One

* * *

Satin/Silk: So apparently One Night Only was so epic and awesome that people demanded a sequel and I had to give it to them. Because I am that kind of a person and my muse says I am so full of crap…except he used another word. Any who, here that sequel that you wanted and I have NO idea what's going to happen so yay for surprises.

As well as far as Astoria Greengrass is concerned, I have no knowledge of her whatsoever so a lot of this is made up. I had to research who she was because I kind of refuse to read the 7th book but that's another story. This fan fic was inspired by JHoliday's song Suffocate.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Summary: "'Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me, I can't breathe when your touching me. I Suffocate when your away from me so much love you take from me .I'm going out of my mind."

* * *

Suffocate  
Chapter One

She was perfection. She was simply perfection and if he had really looked at her, he would have seen the sparkle of her eyes, the smooth shine to her hair and that smile. If he tried, he could love her and he saw that now. Astoria Greengrass was perfection and it wasn't because she was willing to marry him, it had nothing to do with her background or the fact that she was willing to give him a chance. She was simply perfection and he was in awe of it. Draco Malfoy was hardly in awe or rather he would have thought so before he saw Granger dance on the floor. Since then, he realized that awe came as easily to him as happiness came to others.

And if he had tried earlier, he could have been in awe with her from day one but he hadn't. He was consumed by his grief and by his own tortured mind that he hadn't noticed what she was before. It wasn't just the sparkle of her green eyes or the way her hair was never out of place. Unlike Granger's hair which was always out of place and it didn't matter what she did. A great example would have been that morning when Granger was ready for work. Her hair was no longer the frizzy disaster from school but smooth perfection. Almost perfection with those few strands that refused to obey and adhere to the rules of what must be so. It made Draco smile despite it all.

She made him smile not that Astoria couldn't but smiles hadn't come as naturally with her as they did with Granger. Astoria looked up from the book that she had been reading by the nearby Malfoy Garden Fountain. She was wearing a simple but beautiful and form fitting summer dress. It was formal, expensive but compared to Astoria, it looked like some second rate rag. She looked at him with boundless curiosity, apprehension, and quiet determination. That had been the thing that always drew Astoria to Draco; determination oozed from her every pore. It was a familiar and it made her comfortable for him to be around.

"Drac," Usually the nick name would make Draco flinched.

She only called him that to piss him off and in turn he called her Tori because she felt the same way about it. Astoria was a little taken back by his cool demeanor, his easy going spirit and the smile at his hated nick name. She liked it but hated it. He could bare her no good news and yet somehow she knew it was coming to this. She turned towards him and placed the book on her lap. She allowed room for him to sit and he did so effortlessly. Sometimes she wondered if he was really a god among men or just graceful.

"Tori," She tried not to flinch.

"Did you do what you needed to do," She stared into his eyes even though she hadn't wanted to.

"Yes and no," He stared back.

"Meaning," Her voice was strong and he respected her for it.

He opened his mouth and then closed quickly. His smile was gone and it was replaced with a frown. Astoria bit her lip, an ugly habit that would have made her mother faint, and old Draco would have sneered at it. Instead he grabbed the tip of her jaw and kissed her with such a passion that it frightened her. Despite the intensity of the kiss, there was nothing. She pulled away from him immediately and wondered who was before her. And then she realized something. He didn't smell like him. There was more than his usual scent. There was an undercurrent of a feminine scent beneath it, no tangled with it as it created a new scent that she didn't recognized. So that was it.

"Who is she," She said simply.

She was unsure if she was upset or just jealous that someone got that close to him.

'_'_'_'

The music still pounded in his head and he was sort of grateful for it. It made it easier to forget what she said. Although it was impossible to forget what his soul mate had said to him. The loud noise didn't erase what he felt when she left him and grabbed someone else. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to ignore the feeling of them together. If that image wasn't bad enough, he couldn't help but admit to himself that they looked perfect together. They were perfection in the form of grinds. How ridiculous was that? How bloody insane was that he was happy in a sick sort of way.

And yet, he was miserable because he lost her and all because he hadn't shown up that first night. She explained it all in an owl to him. He had been so upset that he hardly could stand to read the whole thing but he did. And to think Malfoy had sent him that owl only to steal his girl from him in front of him! The audac-…the audaci….the bastard! Merlin, he couldn't make sentence now but that probably had more to do with the smooth burning sensation going down his throat.

How did this happen? You don't just hook up with a stranger or rather someone you hated your whole academic life or did you? He shook his head, and turned to see something that he could call perfection. It was another club but different. He didn't understand why he would come to another one of these but he had. Maybe he had thought that he could find clarity if he was in one. Maybe he could find perfection with someone or Hermione would change their mind and they could be perfection. He had doubted the thought before but now, he couldn't dare to think it.

She was perfection. Her dark hair and glowing eyes called to him. She wasn't Hermione, she didn't move like Hermione but Merlin knew she had a dark seduction of her own. Like a moth to her flame, he went to her. She was slower, her movements were dirtier and god if there could be one person to embodied sex, it would be her. She made him hard with a single thrust of the hip. It should be illegal, was this how Malfoy felt. In all honesty, he didn't give a damn. His mug shattered on the ground somewhere and he heard the outrage but he had to touch her. And he did, he touched and she let him. And he fit unlike with Hermione; he fit her with a woman that he didn't know. He couldn't see her face but he didn't know if he wanted to. He couldn't breathe; it was like he was suffocating.

'_'_'_'

The day had been longer than Hermione had anticipated and when it came time to go home, she was a bundle of nerves. Was he coming back? She didn't know honestly. They hadn't spoken that morning at all. No words were exchanged; he smiled at her and then smirked. The look made her weak with need. Merlin, who could he do that with such a thing. The expressions haunted her the whole day and made her spill her coffee. Then she called someone the wrong name and she had to rewrite her letter to Ron five times because she couldn't spell. The man was a disaster but she had decided to try.

Her flat was empty and her heart sunk. What had she been thinking? Had she honestly thought he would be there when she got back? She shook her head and she was unsure what she was suppose to think. She put her things down and grabbed her iPod. It had been a present from Harry and Ron. The mere thought of Ron made her smile but want to weep at the same time. She ignored the thought; she pushed the thought away as she put on the first song that she could find. The beat overtook her and she ignored how silly she felt in her work clothes.

Instead, she closed her eyes and it surrounded her. Her body only needed a moment and she was engulfed. The sways of her body were slow at first and until things picked up and she moved with such accuracy. Her body was no longer hers but the music as it demanded her to move that way. She focused on the music and nothing else. And then there was that moment that she could always count on. He found her.

His hands were on her hips and his body so perfectly molded with her own. She smiled to herself and took one of her earphones and put it in his ear. Even though, it didn't seemed to matter; his body was naturally in tuned to hers and it didn't matter what she did. Somehow his body would be right there catching up with every note that she danced to. She was never too fast for him, they were of the same world and it delighted her. He was hers and the thought put over the moon.

They swayed and she swooned at the thought of being his. When the song was over, they stopped than they didn't want to. His hands were all over her body, her fingers in his hair and her hand over one of his. His breath was hot, heavy and sweet. The mere feel of it sent earthquakes up and down her spine. Merlin, what was it about this man? They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Her own breath eventually slowed like she could fall asleep like that. And a part of her knew that she probably could but now wasn't that time for it. She pulled away and she could have swore that she heard him whimper.

She turned to look into his eyes that she hated for so long. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't describe. He hadn't wanted to let go of that movement. They weren't in the club anymore. They were in her flat and they had to deal with this.

"Did you-" He nodded before she could finish the sentence.

"And you?" She nodded as well.

"Malfoy, I …" She what?

"Granger, don't get soft on me, alright. I have had enough of female frailty for one day." She couldn't help the glare that she produced.

"Frailty," Maybe that hadn't been the right word.

"You can't expect me to know what words are coming to offend you," And yet she did.

"Really, because I remember the beaver comment and that certain one word you threw around like it was hello or perhaps a boomerang,"

He gritted his teeth. What could he say to that beside nasty things? Did she want an apology for that?

She shouldn't.

He wasn't going to. Couldn't they accept that was in the past and things were different now or were they? Maybe this couldn't work. She grasp silently to herself as if she could read his thoughts. What had she been thinking, this couldn't work. They were insane; their hatred was bound to arise when the music ended. It was their nature and it was their way.

Without words between them, Malfoy turned away and started for an exit. Hermione turned around, trying to compose herself. She had made a mistake and that was all it was. She was entitled to do that every once in a while was she not? And then suddenly, he grabbed her, twisted her around, threw her body into his and slammed his lips onto hers. There it was that spark, that energy that made her wants to die in his arms. She was flashed to that first moment and she didn't want to let go. She wanted him as hers.

He pulled back, feeling what he had missed when he kissed Astoria. He couldn't go back. He had just proven that this was as good as he was ever going to get. Astoria was perfection but Granger was his deadly siren drug. He couldn't miss a dose of that and perfection could come about with proper application. He looked at her.

"I am willing to try," It was all either one of them could say.

The word seemed to echo in their heads as they just stared at the other. There was no going back now but how were they suppose to try?

* * *

Satin/Silk: *fans herself* I don't know about you but wow. I thought Weasley deserved some closure and he and his mystery lady might pop up every now and then as will Astoria. As for Dramione, can they really try? I have no idea but let's see shall we? Listen to OMG by Usher while reading.


	2. Told You So  Part I

Suffocate  
Chapter Two

* * *

Satin/Silk: Yay for reviews! This chapter is dedicated to those four special people who stalked this tale and left reviews instead of threatmantic letters.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Summary: "'Cause you said said he was the one Baby yes you said said you were in love 'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be Comin' back remember that but I never agreed"  


* * *

Suffocate  
Chapter Two

Logic. She was the Queen of logic, rationale, and practicality. The three words made up her existence and made her feel whole when nothing else could. She depended heavily on her rational mind, she depended on her practicality when it came to important decisions and she depended on logic. And now, she was sure that she had left the three of them somewhere and she was unsure if she would search for them. It was madness. There was no other way to describe it all but pure and utter madness. Merlin, she hardly knew who she but did she want to? Her eyes were opened and in all honesty, she wasn't sure what to expect.

But he was there; his breath was so sweet and hardly there. The mere feel of it made her want to close her eyes and never open them again. That wasn't logical. No one should make you feel that way for any reasons what so ever. It was one thing to want to spend the day with them in bed and what she wanted. She sucked in her breath; she couldn't remember the last time that she had made a sentence with 'I want'. It was a crazy thought but true. She hadn't given thought to what she wanted in such a long time that she was unsure of what it was anymore.

He looked at her with such curiosity that she felt like someone else or something else. People, no men didn't look at her like that. Well not with the curiosity that he was ravaging her with. It was different; sensual, sexual and all together exciting. It sent chills through her that put most organisms to shame. Truly, who was this man?

They still hadn't really spoken since they both voiced their willingness to try. Too tired to eat or nonetheless speak, they went to bed and that was that. But now they were awake, it was still early and she could tell by the infuriating sound of those damn birds. They sometimes thought they were her alarm clock and she tended to think of them as victims rather than birds. But she put those thoughts away; there was no time to think of their demise.

His fingertips gently caressed the material of her night gown and heat rose in the middle of her belly. But he hadn't touched her nor was he making any move to do so. As much as she would have liked to let it continue anyway that his fingers thought best. She had to be logical and practical even though she wasn't sure how to be that way. She closed her eyes briefly before she inhaled deeply. She could do this and she was sure of it.

Then his scent hit her harder than she thought it would and it made her want to melt. Merlin, it made her want to moan aloud. No, she told herself. Sex wasn't it. There had to be more! Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at him. They had to talk and he could see the rational gears of her mind spinning. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or if he should groan aloud. He chose the first though he would prefer the latter. He propped himself on his elbow and just stared at her. He was waiting for her to make her move when a small but persistent tap interrupted their movements and demanded their attention. It was an owl. Not simply any owl but one that surprised Draco by the mere sight of it.

He knew who owl it was but he couldn't put a name to it. And then the warmth that he was counting on was gone. Granger had left the bed to go to the window. A part of him wanted to reclaim the warmth but a part of him was too lazy to move from the spot he was in. He watched with interest though he hid it behind bored eyes as she took the note. Her face was full of puzzlement, who would be sending her an owl at this hour?

The answer came to her in an instant and her heart felt as if it was going to fall out of her chest. The paper fell out of her hand instead and she was unsure if she was breathing. Her vision was blurry and before she could know if she was breathing, Malfoy was there. She couldn't form words, this was wrong. This wasn't right and yet it was happening. Ron was getting married.

Pain gripped at her heart, how? It was all she could think as Malfoy picked up her letter and looked over the note. He glanced back at his former bushy enemy and he couldn't feel anything but anger. He was unsure where he anger was going but it was there nonetheless. What happened to trying?

' _ ' _ ' _ '

He was probably still drunk. He didn't feel drunk but he had to be. He was getting married in a week. It had taken him a whole academic career to admit that he was in love with Hermione and get the guts to propose but it hadn't been that way. Last night he had touched and tasted her and decided that wanted her. He didn't have to think about it, there was no denial to deal with and in that simple moment he knew what he had to do.

So he asked her the simple question and she said yes. It was crazy and it was idiotic and before they knew it. There were thousands of letters being sent out inviting everyone they knew to their wedding in a week's time. The wedding that was supposed to be his and Hermione but now it was theirs.

They had been on the kitchen floor, huddled together, sleeping in their pure bliss and somehow the howler found them. It should not have surprised him that his mother was upset as well as she was confused. Though it was not unreasonable, for the last year she had been planning a totally different wedding only to find out that a new bride was coming about. And of course without the details, it seemed so horrible. He was probably sure she wrote a letter to Hermione apologizing for her son being a bastard.

Ron could only guess that much because the howler said as much. His bride to be was amused and annoyed at the howler. Not that he could blame her; they had been comfortable before they were forced to wake up. And the day only seen to worse as the engagement was all over the papers.

Merlin, he thought to himself as he finally forced himself off of the kitchen floor. Harry was going to be pissed as well as a lot of people. It wasn't every day that a Weasley married a Parkinson.

* * *

Satin/Silk: Dun Dun Dun! I am sorry for the short chapter but I am half asleep and I am sure you do not want gibberish. So I am going to retire for the night and give you a nice thick juicy chapter later. This wonderful plot twist was inspired by Told You So by Jesse McCartney. So Ron marrying a Slytherin princess and Draco is mad that Granger might be having second thoughts. OOO DRAMA!


	3. Told You So Part II

Suffocate  
Chapter Three

* * *

Satin/Silk: Hey guys! I am so glad that I have two reviews thus far. Now onward to part two of Told You So inspired chapters. I am also glad that people like my personal writing style.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Warning: Language!

Summary: "'Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me, I can't breathe when you're touching me. I suffocate when you're away from me so much love you take from me .I'm going out of my mind."

* * *

Suffocate  
Chapter Three

She was the Queen of logic, rationale and practicality and so she had thought. They had been her best friends but they deserted her so easily. They had done it so often the last few weeks that she was not completely surprised that she had been at a lost all day. She hardly noticed Malfoy's expression as the world around her seemed too fade. She couldn't think of him or how he must have felt. Nor could her mind even begin to ponder how it looked to him. She was dead. Her mind was nothing without logic, rationale and practicality.

And she was sure that her performance showed it. Work had been a disaster or so she would assume. She was on autopilot and she barely knew the day had gone by. Nor had she known where she was until she was standing in the middle of the floor. Was she in her robes for work, was she in muggle clothes or was she naked? The hell if she knew. Her mind snapped all at once as the beat surrounded her.

When had the beat become her only hope? When had the beat become the thing that she could count on? She didn't know and a part of her never wanted to know. She was soaking wet and she didn't care. Nor did anyone else, as the music pulled them into another world and all cares fell to their mundane existence. The beat was familiar as she waited for the heat of the music to beguile her and force her once again into the realm that she knew best.

It was their song. The song that started this whole mess and she didn't know what to do. Her mouth moved to a smile but the sob at the back of her throat stopped it. He wasn't supposed to be getting married. Ronald wasn't supposed to be getting married and not so happy about it the day after they broken up. He wasn't supposed to fuck some damn Slytherin princess and marry her in a week's time.

Hermione's knees felt like they were going to start caving in underneath her but she couldn't. The words were pounding inside of her skull as she remembered how it felt when Malfoy touched. She remembered her nervous voice when she realized he was touching her and moving with her. She remembered their perfection as they moved in such coordination! Not only was he in tuned to her every movement but he made her feel whole that day. Not only had he made her forget about that day when her fiancé refused her normacy of lives but he made her forget the war.

Hell, she could barely remember the last time that she had thought of that damn war. Her vision was gone and so she just closed her eyes. She didn't need them anymore. The music would guide her in this carnal pleasure. The music would protect her from the outside world if only for a moment. Merlin only knew how much she needed that moment. Merlin only knew.

And it had been Malfoy that had plagued her thoughts from that moment on. It had been Malfoy that she had hoped to see that second night and the night after that until he finally emerged. He had been her knight, he had been the reason for her breath during the day and he had been the reason she pushed through the mundane of everything. He had been her reason and now he was her reason of pain. Or maybe he wasn't. She had broken Ron's heart and not him. She had chosen to dance with him instead of Ron. She had made the brave push to something new, exciting and possibly real. So why was she so upset?

It had barely been two full days; could she really have that many doubts? Could the freckle face of a past lover really haunt her so severely? She couldn't answer the question. Logic, rationale and practicality refused to speak to her. Not that she could blame them. She broke her mate's heart for another man but now that man was marrying someone else. The first boy that she had ever really loved was getting married to someone else. She was interested or possibly intrigued by another but Ron still had her heart.

Ron still held that key and he hadn't given it back. But the bastard had the audacity to marry even though he held such a beautiful part of her captive? The tears were hot, painful and full of malice as they rolled her cheek. She thought her skin would melt from the intensity. Merlin, why?

Maybe that was why it hurt so damn much. She didn't love Malfoy. And she sure as hell didn't think that he loved her. He was intrigued at best. He was damn good in bed and he was damn good on the dance floor but was there more? The sensuality that he could cause in her was wonderful but it wasn't enough. She knew that and he knew that. Or if he didn't, he had to be coming to the conclusion very soon.

She quickly pushed reality out of her mind. For once in her life, she didn't want to think. She didn't want to ponder, calculate or try to foresee why things were going as they were. She just wanted to dance until she couldn't move. She wanted the music to cradle her like a second skin and she wanted the heat of her excursion to warm her. Music could be her lover. She laughed bitterly at the thought as the thrust of her hips were in time with the music. Merlin, why?

' _ ' _ ' _ '

She had been in a daze when she left and he had been as well. Of course the daze that Draco was in was one of pure anger. He wanted nothing more than to find Weasley and beat the shit out of him. Of course, Malfoy knew that Weasley had not been the one at fault. He and Granger were the horrible ones. They had both dumped their fiancés for each other and it would be the scandal of the year if anyone found out. Hell, what had they been thinking?

Malfoy couldn't speak for her but the few seconds before the tap had come, he had thought that maybe it was possible. It could have been possible to start a relationship on passion and the fire of such bliss could manifest into more. It was hard to believe but it was true! Malfoy was thinking that he could have fallen for Granger. He would have been like a leaf in the Fall air but then the letter came. The way that Granger had looked when she read the letter killed it all.

He had been so angry that he grunted at everyone. Not snapped! Not sneered! He motherfucking grunted like a damn beast of the jungle. What was he? He was a Malfoy! Sophisticated, the best of the best and he had been grunted like a motherfucking beast! Did she have any idea? Of course not, she was too busy crying over the lost of Weasley. The more he thought about her being upset, the more he wanted to beat the shit of the freckled bastard.

It wasn't until much later in the evening when he had calmed to a certain level. He allowed his mind to let go of its poison of choice. He thought about it sincerely. He wouldn't really care if he found out that Tori had gotten engage all of a sudden. It would just confirm the rumors and thoughts that she could have been cheating. Not that he would blame her. It was the way of the lifestyle of the higher class. He had said when they were engaged that he would try to care for her and only her but he had broken that vow.

So if she had sought the company of someone else, he wouldn't have the right to be angry nor would he care. He hadn't loved her nor had he really tried to form a real romantic attachment to Tori but Granger had. She and Weasley had been in love as long as he could remember. Even if the two idiots had never had the balls to say it until it was almost too late. He remembered how happy their faces had looked in the paper when their engagement had been announced.

So love was a different matter all together. So perhaps, he had been wrong to be so quick to anger. He didn't understand how she felt or how she could feel at this startling discovery so maybe she had every right to react the way that she did. Malfoy took a deep sigh when he came to that realization. He had to give her the chance to explain herself.

It wasn't hard for someone in his class with his high standing to find out where she worked. Of course by the time that he arrived to her office, she had gone for the day. He left for her flat immediately not caring for the rumors that could start. Hell, most of them would probably be true. She hadn't been there either and so Malfoy went to the one place that he knew she would be.

He had almost laughed when he realized what song had been playing. It was the song from their second encounter and he looked for her. Just as he thought, there were guys trying desperately to get close enough to savor her touch. Of course, the heat that her hip produced was too much for their dicks to handle. No one could handle her but him and it gave him a sense of pride. He went to claim what was his.

He paused as he drew near and saw that she was hysterical. She had been crying for what seemed like hours and he didn't know if she would ever stop. Maybe that was forced the other guys away. He shook his head; it didn't matter why they couldn't get close to her. It didn't matter why they hadn't tried to console her. It wasn't their job to take care of her. It was his. Oh Merlin, God help them, Malfoy thought to himself.

She was too far gone for words and he doubted that she would welcome any in her state. So he did the only thing that would reach her. He moved with her and at first she resisted. And then suddenly she realized the familiarity of his touch, his scent and they become one as they moved. The sob stopped as he moved his hands to her hips and he could sense a certain bit of peace pulse through her. It surprised him and somehow it didn't.

When she stopped shaking as much, he moved her chin to his. He captured her lips in the best kiss that he had ever given her. It lit something in them both and he knew that he wouldn't give her up without a fight. He didn't care what that meant and maybe that wasn't important. She was his.

' _ ' _ ' _ '

Numb was probably the best way to describe her condition when she woke up the next morning. Her body felt heavy and she could hardly move her limbs. It only took her a second to realize that she was completely naked. Panic arose in her until that scent hit her. It was Malfoy, it was just Malfoy and her whole body relaxed. His arms were tightly wrapped around her as he spooned her.

The sun poured into their room and she felt so safe in his arms. She glanced at her clock and cursed when she noticed the time. Before Hermione could get out of her bed and reach for her wand. Malfoy's hand was drawing it back into the bed. His weight shifted and she felt free from his embrace.

She turned to look at him with anger and surprise. She had work and she couldn't just stay in bed with him all day. She wanted to. Merlin knew that she did but she couldn't abandon her responsibilities for him. It just wasn't who she was. But the look on his face made her hate him instantly. She didn't know what he had done but she knew that she wouldn't like it. His face twisted up in amusement and she wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off his face.

"Where do you think you're going Granger?"

"Work," She said in a flat tone and he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Wrong," He said it so simply.

"Wrong?" She was annoyed and she could barely hide it.

"I sent an owl saying you were sick,"

"You did WHAT?" She almost shrieked.

"You were having a breakdown in the middle of the dance floor yesterday or did you forget, Granger,"

She paused. Why did her last name sound so sexy on his tongue? She mentally shook her head, she had to focus. She wanted to argue, tell him that he had no right. She wanted to say so many things to him when the door to her bedroom flew open.

"Hermione, have you seen the …." The words stopped.

Malfoy turned his head and saw none other than Golden Boy Harry Bloody Potter. Well it seemed like the cat was out of the bag.

"And to think that you would have went to work and missed all of this," Hermione groaned.

* * *

Satin/Silk: I would have gone further but I am starting to get tired. So I hope this is what you wanted. They will have that talk eventually if other things don't keep happening.


	4. Find a Way

Satin/Silk: Long time no sense, sorry for the delay.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

This chapter was inspired by the overall awesomeness of 2 AM CLUB and there is only one chapter left after this. Oh those lyrics are from Safetysuit's Find a way. I do not own. Second to last chapter.

Summary: There it was that spark, that energy that made her want to die in his arms. She was flashed to that first moment and she didn't want to let go. She wanted him as hers.

* * *

It was surreal. It was possibly the weirdest thing that had ever happened to Hermione. She sat on her bed baffled. She watched as her best mate tried not to have a heart attack, panic attack or overall break down over the fact that his school nemesis was not only in her bed but naked beside her. Malfoy seemed so relax as he lean against the wall of her bedroom; she was all but in his lap as he looked at Potter with a bored expression. Hermione knew if she focused on his eyes then she would see that twinkle of amusement.

He was such a smug bastard but she cared maybe? Well obviously she cared or he wouldn't be in her muggle flat or so she hoped. Things like this were oddly confusing and with the slight headache she felt, it wasn't worth the effort to contemplate over. She groaned mentally to herself or perhaps it was aloud because both males looked at her concerned. Hermione felt her cheeks redden at their attention and she looked away sheepishly. They stayed like that for a few more second.

Harry was completely flabbergasted. He had left the country for three days, not even a whole week and when he came back everything was different. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and tried to calm his nerves. This was to strange for words. He was unsure if he should throw up or faint. He was currently stuck between the two options. He believed he was in a state of shock and thus he was unable to properly function or perhaps he had matured? He wasn't sure; he didn't really care and he just wanted to know what the hell had happened in the last three days. As well as why did the whole world know his two best mates had broken up but he had been left out?

"Did he do something stupid?" His voice had startled them both.

Malfoy and Hermione both exchanged a look trying to figure out who he was referring to. It was only a moment before Hermione realizes that Harry had meant Ron and she felt uneasy. She wasn't sure if she was ready for these questions. Sure she had done the horrible thing to Ron and as Malfoy had so eloquently put it; had a break down in the middle of a dance floor. It did not mean she was completely over the pain nor did it mean that this change hadn't affected her in ways she had yet to discover. Hell, she didn't even know what the bloody hell she and Malfoy were. How could Ron move on so quickly and be so sure to commit to that type of a relationship. Then again he was not the Queen of logic; taking Malfoy to bed over and over again was completely out of character of her.

"No," She said it softly. "It's not Ron honestly and surprisingly. It's me Harry."

Harry looked at her, searching her face trying to understand what she meant exactly before he looked at Malfoy. Harry looked at the man's face, unsure what Malfoy was thinking but Harry could never figure that out. Malfoy seemed to be as nonchalant as ever. He like Harry seemed so much older than a man who wasn't quite twenty yet. It was strange to think what a war could do to people. So Harry wondered if the war had changed Malfoy in other way beside what side he eventually took. He wasn't sure.

"Did you do something to her?" He tried not to accuse Malfoy.

"Before I answer the question, you might want to clarify what you mean Potter because I've done A LOT of things to her. Some of them are quite nasty and I am not sure if your virgin's ear could handle it."

Horrified Hermione turned to look at Malfoy. She was caught between hexing him and hitting him. She was red in the face and Malfoy gave her what she perceived as an innocent look. She just turned away from him, deciding it was better to do nothing than anything else. Harry was red in the face as well but Hermione was sure that it was for a different reason. Harry ignored the virgin comment and tried to calm down. And yet, he wasn't entirely sure why he was surprise. It was Malfoy; this sort of thing was exactly the sort of thing they had participated in often at Hogwarts. Harry let out a deep breath and looked Malfoy in the eyes.

"I meant enchanted her, hex her, charm her, etc?"

"No," It was something about the way that Malfoy said no that it might have been the other way around.

"So you two are together?"

"We're trying," Malfoy said honestly but plainly.

"And Ron is marrying Parkinson."

"It would seem so, Potter. I am just as disturbed by this as you are."

They both nodded their heads and just like things were more surreal than they were before.

' _ ' _ ' _ '

It was weird. That was the only way that Harry could describe it. It was just so bloody fucking weird. He leaned against one of the cabinets in Hermione's kitchen while he watched Malfoy and Hermione. Malfoy was dressed in a pants and wearing glasses. The sight alone of Malfoy wearing glasses was weird enough. It was even stranger that he was wearing these glasses in Hermione's kitchen. Hermione was currently wearing a robe and looking a little green in the face.

Neither one had said but Harry gathered that Hermione had done something stupid and it result her in getting sick. It was a strange thought, no; a weird thought that Hermione could be so illogical. It didn't make any sense to him; it felt as if his whole world was crashing around him. How did this happen?

"You're being ridiculous Malfoy; I have already started the tea," Hermione said as Malfoy blocked her path.

"That was very stupid of you Granger; now get back to bed so the adult can talk." Harry was sure that Hermione would slap him.

"The adult are suppose to be talking, shouldn't you remove yourself Malfoy. I can't remember a time you actually acted your age."

"Oh how clever of you Granger," He drawled. "You get back in bed or I'll carry you myself."

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me."

Harry watched slightly intrigued. He saw the look in Hermione's eyes as she tried to determine what would be the best course of action. He knew there was a part of Hermione that wanted to test the waters and try to stay but she seem to know Malfoy would keep his word. After a few more moments, Hermione sighed and gave up. She turned to leave the room; Malfoy grabbed her by the back of her robe and pulled her to him. He gave her a cup that Harry hadn't even see Malfoy grabbed. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. They slowly began to sway back and forth and there was suddenly a contented sigh from them both. It was awkward.

Right when Harry was sure that he should apparated away from this intimate scene, they pulled apart. Without a word they both went their separate way and Malfoy pulled a shirt over his head. The two men just stared at the other for a moment before anyone spoke.

"Bloody unnatural isn't it Potter?" Harry just nodded.

Before Harry knew it, he and Draco were sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea without a word. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask but none of them seemed right. Harry raised his eyes and saw that Malfoy was staring at him. Malfoy leaned back, he wasn't sure if he was upset or just another emotion he couldn't name. This just wasn't how Draco had planned this morning would go.

"We met in a muggle club," Harry blinked.

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the night that Hermione had nearly begged that he and Ron would join her. It was so weird and such an odd requests. In the end Hermione started to go regularly and had even convinced Ron to tag along. Ron said he hadn't like it and when he held Hermione, it felt like she was a thousand miles away. He never knew Hermione to be the club going sort of girl and it never made any sense to him. Harry had planned to ask her about it at some point but it seemed that all of his questions were going to be answered.

"Because of you,"

"I am sorry Potter, I didn't understand that. Perhaps you should finish your thought aloud." His tone was surprisingly not condescending.

"It's because of you that she kept going back," He said plainly.

The statement startled and stunned Draco all at the same time. He hadn't really thought that she had kept going back. He had gone each night in search of her and had found her each night. It was hard to imagine that she had gone and gone looking for him but he wasn't there. It hurt. He hoped it wasn't true. He hated the thought of guys trying to fulfill her when it was his job and he was the only one she let in. He clenched the handle of his mug, hating himself for letting her down but he shook his head mentally. He had all the time in the world to make it up to her. And if she let him, he would take all the time in the world to make up for the time he had made her waste waiting for him.

"We only met four times and the last time we met, she was supposed to go back to her precious Weasley."

"But she didn't," Harry said and Malfoy shook his head. "What were you doing at a muggle club?"

"I just wanted to forget," Malfoy said looking in Harry's eyes.

It felt strange and odd to be telling Hero Potter all this. Each time he looked at him, he felt as if he saw every reason that the relationship shouldn't work. Draco saw the time that the Golden Trio had been brought back to his home so he could identify Potter for the Dark Lord. He remembered watching Granger being tortured with one of the unforgivable curses. He felt guilt swallow him whole; maybe those memories had been the reasons why he sent that owl to Weasley. He had been so sure that night that it all would end.

Now days later, he was sitting with one of the people he hated the most. The other was lying in her bed, the bed that he shared with her. At that exact moment, looking at Potter he felt as if reality had smacked him in the face. She was a muggle born and he was an ex deatheater. This wasn't right. He felt stupid all of a sudden and he touched his arm where the death mark had once been. Harry's eyes followed Malfoy's hand.

He had been thinking the same thing that Malfoy had. He wanted to curse Draco for those horrible memories that he had of him. He wanted nothing more than do something to Malfoy for all those horrible things that he should never be forgiven for. But suddenly Harry remembered something that Hermione had said. She was tired and she wanted to forget. That had been her reasoning for going to club. The war was over and some many things had changed and some many people had died and she just wanted to let go. She just wanted one moment peace to move on with the rest of her life.

This just wasn't how things should have gone but they had all known since fifth year that things would go bad but somehow it was unfair. So all the feelings that he would have normally felt, his need to tell Malfoy it wouldn't work and how he didn't believe Malfoy's good act bullshit disappeared. In that moment, Harry realizes the boy that he had hated his whole life had died in that war. Malfoy was something wholly new and it made Harry smile on the inside.

"Hermione is the most logical person that I know and if she can look past all that rubbish then so can I. But if you hurt her in any way than you better pray I never find you."

"Trust me Potter; I'd kill myself before I ever hurt her again."

Both men remained silent with the exception of a brutal debate over which teams would make it to the next world cup. It was hard to believe that they were somewhat getting along so well. Hermione would not have believed it if she had not heard the whole conservation.

Surprisingly it wasn't until late that Hermione and Malfoy found themselves alone again. Harry and Draco had treated her like a baby throughout most of the evening until she brewed herself a hangover potion which silenced them both. All in all, it was a pleasant evening as Hermione finished the dishes. Malfoy reminded her over and over again that any point that she could use magic and she ignored him rolling her eyes. But it felt again to use her hands to wash the dishes and gave her time to think. She wasn't sure what she was thinking of but everything seemed so important.

When she wiped her hands with a cloth, she heard a small yelp. She rushed out of the kitchen to see that Malfoy had been messing with her stereo. He had mastered the art of flipping through channels on the telly. His telly education had led an argument between Harry and Malfoy whether rugby had influenced Qudditch in any way. Malfoy was completely disgusted that Harry could even think such a thing; Qudditch was its own game Malfoy argued. The argument was pointless but entertaining nonetheless.

The two had argued off and on throughout most of the evening, most of the argument were sports related. Now Malfoy had turned on her stereo and had played one of her favorite cds. He looked more intrigued now as he gazed around the machine. It wasn't until he heard her laugh that he was aware of her presence.

"It doesn't show a moving picture like the telly," He sounded so fascinated as he said it and Hermione laughed again.

"It's a stereo, like my iPod, it plays music."

"You call this music?" He gave her a playful look.

She smiled and the song changed. Her heart melted at the sound of her favorite love song and Malfoy holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her close. Much like earlier that day he held her in his arms and swayed with her. How could something that should be so wrong feel so right? If she could, she would stay like this for the rest of her life.

_Hold on, I'll be here when it done_

_All done, you know_

_Cause what the point in chasing_

_If I can't enjoy your face and _

_We can't be wrong tonight_

_Can we be wrong tonight?_

His lips touched hers in simple bliss. She knew that this was heaven and nothing else could be better than this.


	5. We R Who We R

Suffocate  
Chapter Four

* * *

Satin/Silk: Sorry for the delay but welcome to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

This chapter has been inspired the song that started it all Single by Ne-Yo and We are who We are by Keisha which I thought was a good closure song.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

* * *

Suffocate  
Final Chapter

It wasn't the slow grind that she had been expecting. It was nothing like what she had been expecting and yet at the same time, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. It was confusing, frustrating and it certainly didn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall. This was her haven and yet somehow she felt alone. She knew why but she wouldn't say it aloud.

She stood there in the middle of the pure chaos around her and it filled her with envy. It had only been three months since Ron and Harry had refused to join her at the club. Three months since her whole life unraveled and she had to start something new. She wasn't sure if she was filled with regret but she shouldn't be. She had walked up to Malfoy and kissed him. She chose him over Ron and three month later, she wasn't sure what she really wanted. It didn't help that things had just gotten more complicated.

The bass was pounding in her head and for the first time all day she felt free. The tears slid with ease and she moved in and out of the crowd as if she was air. She was out of place; she knew she looked more out of place than usual. She was still in dress robes. The silky material hugged her curves and flowed away from her. The royal blue of the gown made her stick out like a sore thumb. She wasn't use to this sort of fast pace music that caused everyone to jump around, pumping their first in the air but she didn't care anymore.

She didn't know who the hell she was anymore, was she Hermione Granger or something more or less. She had wanted normalcy desperately but somehow it had all gotten away from her. In the end, more drama had been caused. She was without identity, she had died in the world and what came back was almost not human. Or just not the Hermione Granger that she had been so sure that she would have developed into. Hermione Granger would not have ditched Ron for Malfoy of all people and Hermione Granger would have never stepped into a club.

But damn that was all behind her and yet she couldn't let it go. Who the hell was she? She couldn't say and after a few moments of just standing them, she slipped off her shoes. Maybe she had put them in her hand or maybe she threw them. She wasn't even sure, in one fluid movement, she and the music were one and she moved like she had never moved before. It was hard to tell that some movement ago she had been anything but lost. Her mind went blank and she couldn't even make herself think of him. Both men were so far from her mind, she could hardly believe that they existed.

She was too good to be real, too serene and perfect to really be there but the way she moved made them realize that she was glowing. Despite her tears, despite the dress she wore and despite the intricate hair style she was more radiating than any of them could have hope to be. Normally some guy would have tried to touch her, ease up on her and wait until he could mingle into her world but it was so hard to imagine it was possible. She was so far away, so close and yet so ingrained into the music it was almost rude to disturb her or the pulse that she emitted. They stared at her in wonder, who was this angel and why, why was she so sad?

"…"

It felt like it was raining, pouring down on him as he frown no scowled. The weather was beautiful even the full moon had made a small appearance throughout the night. The wedding was more than anyone could have ever thought of. He had been late but she knew he was going to be late. Malfoy had told her that when he left. He felt like an ass, he hadn't wanted to leave her but something came up and it was important.

She was sick or she had said that she hadn't been feeling well. He could still remember those scared brown eyes staring deep into his soul. She had already begun to overanalyze everything and it was scaring her. It broke his heart and in that one moment, it had confirmed all his worse fears. He had never felt like this with any other woman and he couldn't imagine feeling that way with any other woman. He didn't want to feel that way with anyone else but he couldn't say it. He didn't know how to say it without saying like a bastard.

He didn't want to be a bastard; he was so fucking tired of being a bastard and everyone looking at him like he was shit. It had been a false hope that he had given himself when he had walked through those club doors. He thought that things could be normal that he wouldn't have to put up with people's eyes. But he had to and they followed him every where he went whether it was muggle or wizard. It got him so mad that he just wanted to scream at the world that he had just made a mistake. He was stupid, young and he hadn't understood. He had been misled and he shouldn't be blamed for that.

Even then as he stood with Granger's glass in his hand and her gone. He felt unbelievably stupid. He had left her alone for an hour, he hadn't met to, and he got caught up. First there was Pansy who couldn't shut her mouth up but he couldn't deny her. Thousands of people had thought that one day they would be getting married but that had been so far from the truth. And that hadn't happened and she had screwed up so much more than him. She had fucked up that suicide had daily seemed like a better alternative to the life that she was force to lead. Alcohol was her only savior with alcohol she couldn't hear the hate that was spewing from other and alcohol made everyone glare look like a smile.

Alcohol had been what had pushed her into Weasley's arms, the best friend of the man that she had betrayed and somehow he loved her. Somehow he could look at her that made Malfoy hot with envy. The look scorched him and beat him, why couldn't he say that he felt that way. Why couldn't he be free to look at Granger that way, it killed him every damn time. He stopped looking at Weasley but he couldn't deny Pansy. She was glowing, radiating and she seemed happier than he could remember. She was in love and she couldn't pretend. Somehow love turned her from a heinous, traitorous bitch to this sophisticated, beautiful woman who had been talking nonstop. Love couldn't transform all annoying habit he guessed.

The Parkinson-Weasley wedding had been pushed back by two months and it seemed to do the world some good. It gave time for everyone including the families to get use to the idea and love the couple. Malfoy doubt the world could accept him and Granger the way they had accepted Parkinson and Weasley. He pushed that thought out of his head.

A half hour later with the glass, he had been making his way to Granger when different official suddenly had an interest in talking to him and he couldn't avoid them. Then there was potter who gave him hell for being late. Sometimes Malfoy wished that he and Potter hadn't established a comfortable friendship so he can hex him without all the friendship drama that would come with it.

Before Malfoy knew it, he had left her alone for an hour and she was gone. He knew she wouldn't be happy about it but hell he hadn't been happy about it. He was preparing himself for a small fight that would lead to a bigger fight which would lead to other things he didn't want to think about. Why was she so complicated and a small voice told him it was because he shouldn't have her. He shook the voice away and he saw it. The empty chair, he casually looked around the room to see if she was there. There was no reason for her to leave the tent and so came the rain.

He knew his face was flushed, red with anger and he wasn't surprised that yet again Potter had shown up. This time he was accompanied with the Weaselette, and he tried not to glare at them both. But it was so damn hard, he hadn't meant to be gone for that long, why the hell did she leave? She knew that he wanted to know about what the healer said, he run his empty hand through her hair.

"Malfoy, Ginny said she's been looking all over for you,"

"Well, I am right here."

Ginny looked at the empty seat and back at Malfoy, it was kind of obvious that he knew what she was trying to tell him. He shifted his jaw and put down the glass.

"So I am guessing you already know she left,"

"Truly, you're a genius," He drawled which earned him a glare from the couple. "Did she say where she was going?"

"No," She shook her head. "She just said that she had wanted some air and before I could ask what she meant, she was gone."

Malfoy didn't say anyway, he just stalked off before he eventually dropped his glass. He should have taken her wand away from her. Damn girl, didn't know how to deal with her feelings.

"Where are you going?" Ginny shouted at him.

"To go bloody get her," He was sure that they couldn't hear him but he didn't care.

With a quick pop, he was gone. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and she looked at him.

"Their relationship has to be the craziest bloodiest thing I have ever seen," They turned to see Ron.

"You're one to talk," Ginny snipped back.

The three just stood there for a while before they returned inside of the tent.

"….."

He knew when he had checked the flat that she wasn't there. There was only one place that she could be. Why did she do this? He didn't understand but he shook his head. He didn't want to think about that, he just wanted to find her and make sure she was okay. He moved through the crowd slowly, unfamiliar with the music and not feeling a surge to dance. It seemed like hours while he searched through the jungle of sweaty bodies before he find her.

He stopped, completely breathless at the sight of her. Her hair had fallen from the updo that she had complained about doing. It was the easiest thing for her to do with her hair but she hated them because eventually not matter how much spray she used or pins, her hair always got free. She hated it, but she didn't even notice. She glistening and everyone seemed to dance around her. No one touched her, he couldn't think of a more beautiful sight. His heart was thundering in his chest.

He wasn't to run to her, pick her up and shake the hell out of her. What was with this bloody batty woman that he couldn't get her out of his mind? He couldn't run if he really wanted to, the path to her was getting harder and harder but he made it. The music slowed down and he realized it was that song. The one song that had started it all and she stared at her waiting. She was so gone, and he almost didn't want to disturb her.

But he touched her and her whole body stopped. She looked up at him with puffy red eyes and his heart broke at the sight. What was wrong with her? He barely offered his hand to her before she jumped into his arms. She sobbed against his shoulder and for the first time in Draco Malfoy's life he didn't care what anyone thought. He had to get her out of there and he honestly didn't care if Rita Skeeter showed up.

He moved quickly out of the building as he could be apparated. He sat her on the counter of the bathroom and run some water. Any notion to shout or yell at her left his head. He brushed all her tears off with his thumbs and kissed her lips as if they were his only source of food. She kissed him back and for the first time all night Hermione felt at ease. She really felt safe.

She knew he wanted to scream at her, she knew that he was anything but please but the way he kissed her, she doubted she would get into the tub. She wrapped her form around him, holding onto for dear life. Merlin, what was it about this man that made her lose all sense. She didn't know and she didn't want to know.

He pulled away after awhile and tested the water. He made sure it was the perfect temperature before he turned it off. He added her favorite bubble bath before he returned to her and placed his head in her lap. She caressed his hair softly, he said something but he couldn't understand it. She almost didn't want to know what he said but curiosity wouldn't let deny herself the knowledge.

"I didn't quite hear that," Malfoy moved his head room from her lap.

"What the hell was that Granger?" She flinched at his harsh tone. "I was coming right back Granger, and next thing I know after I get asked a hundred questions by every bloody official this side of the ocean, you're gone. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," She choked on a sob.

Malfoy didn't say anything and honestly Hermione wasn't sure what he couldn't say. He walked out of the bathroom and her heart fell. She slowly moved off the counter but before she could leave the bathroom, he was back. He had her pajamas in his hand and tossed them near the sink. He sat on the edge of the tub and pulled her into his lap.

"What do you mean you don't know," He was frustrated, she could tell.

"I just don't know who I am anywhere," She said softly. "This is isn't me Malfoy; I just don't know what to do,"

"What did the healer say about your sickness? I am sure that sickness whatever it is adding to battiness." Hermione resisted the urge to glare.

She had almost forgotten about seeing the healer this morning. She looked at him, feeling more lost than before recalling what she had been told.

"What? Did they finally tell you that you're under a delusional that you are the smartest bloody person in world,"

"No," She couldn't look him in the eye.

He lifted her chin and made her look him in the eye. "What Granger," He kissed her shoulder

"I'm pregnant,"

Malfoy was silent. Pregnant with his baby, he felt like something explode in him and a smirk grew on his face. Hermione automatically fell into a glare and he gave her an innocent smile, she already knew what he was going to say.

"No,"

"Oh, Granger, Draco is a perfectly suitable for a child especially one that will naturally inherit my beauty and grace."

"You mean anyone who gonna inherit the look of an amazing bouncing ferret?"

"Anyway, is that the reason you've been acting so batty?" Malfoy tried not to glare as well.

"Yes, no, I just…."

"Just what Granger,"

"That, I just don't feel like Hermione Granger anymore. I am not sure who I am. My life is hardly what I expected it to be. I assumed I would be married by now at least," Her voice broke. "I know many of us were forced into the job force to make up for what was lost but I really wanted to finish my last year at Hogwarts and I just never would have-"

"Thought that you would be here right now pregnant with my baby instead of Weasley's," He turned not to sound bitter.

Hermione clutched at her his shirt, she didn't want him to leave but she could tell that he was angry. She hated herself but everyday she woke up beside Malfoy and she wondered how long this was gonna last. They said they would try which meant at any moment, it would be over and where would she be? She had made this life with him and it was fine for now but there was no guarantee of stability. The thought of him leaving made her cry and now she was pregnant, she hated the thought more but he had never promised to stay. She couldn't force him to stay.

They were only together because of one dance and one song. A moment where she felt more alive in his arms than she had ever felt in her life and two months later she still felt the same way. Damn it, she had fallen in love with him and he could leave her at any moment. It was frustrating and scary because she had gone to that club. If she had never gone, she wouldn't have to be waiting every day for him to leave her and break her heart.

And now with her list of regrets out of the open, she felt it was inevitable. He was going to leave her. He was going to leave her with his baby all by herself.

"So," His voice was so calm. "You left the wedding because you couldn't stand the fact that Weasley was getting married and you were stuck with evil old Malfoy?"

"No Draco, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like Granger? What do you expect me to think when you tell me that you're going bloody crazy because your perfect life didn't end as well especially now that you're stuck with me?"

She was crying again and he was too pissed to care. She grabbed the side of his face in desperation. He tried to push her off of him but she wouldn't let him. She grabbed the side of his face again, kissing him.

"I love you and I am terrified that you're going to leave," He was stunned.

"I don't understand how that logic fits in your list of regrets Granger. I don't know if you remembered but I left Astoria for you."

"But everyone knows that if you just say the word, she would come back like nothing happened. You could live your life with her and I will be stuck with your child and this life by myself. While I and everyone wonders why I was so stupid to get involve with you in the first place. I don't hate or regret what we have Draco, I just don't know if every morning that I wake up if you're going to be there. And I feel like an idiot for falling in love with you when you can leave at any time,"

He was shocked again, more so then before. He stared at her tear stained face and wanted to tell her that she was wrong. But the truth was she was completely right. He had said, they both had said that they would try and nothing more. He could leave right now, ignore her tears and ignore the baby and just say that he had tried. Who could blame him or who would be angry at him for doing exactly what he said he would do.

Now every morning made more sense. Every hard kiss, lingering looks of fear and pleasant looks of surprise had intrigued him but he had never asked. He had come up with his own reasons for why she had each expression but now he knew the truth. She was so terrified of him leaving and he was so afraid that he would never deserve her. They were quite a pair.

He sighed and hugged her to his frame. "You're right," She stared at him as if he was already moving out. "You're not Hermione Granger anymore and she would never do half the things that we've done. I imagine she turned as red as Weasley hair and faint," The comment earned him a slap on the arm.

"And who are you suggesting that I am?"

"Hermione Malfoy," She must be dreaming, she concluded.

"What," She pulled away from him.

"Hermione Malfoy," He dug into his pocket and pulled out a soft velvet box. "I had to pick it up before my early morning meeting,"

Hermione licked her lips before she took the box from him and opened it slowly. Her heart melted at the sight of the ring. It was perfect. She just stared at him.

"I am not leaving, Hermione."

She smiled softly before she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and once again he knew that no man would be able to permeate her world. She was all his and his alone and he didn't give a damn what the world thought.

* * *

Satin/Silk: Awww.


End file.
